


Love's Quarrel

by VicinheiMr



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, NSFW, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicinheiMr/pseuds/VicinheiMr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set pre-Thor on Asgard. Teen Thor x teen Loki<br/>This is a fanfiction associated with a collaboration done with griseldajane (http://griseldajane.tumblr.com)<br/>You can find the artwork that goes with this fic here (http://griseldajane.tumblr.com/post/48894072936/the-collaborative-project-series-one-this-is)</p>
<p>At first, Thor and Loki are at odds with each other, not understanding the other's point of view.</p>
<p>And then, later, Thor decides to show Loki how sorry he is. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Quarrel

The thud of Loki's boots hitting the marble floor was comforting The thuds became muted as he crossed over the cobblestone of the court yard and then turned into loud, crunching noises as he stepped onto the gravel of the training grounds.

The morning sun had just risen, throwing streaks of gold across the sky and glared off the silver of the weapons that had been half-haphazardly stored in an open weaponry. It was the perfect day for training.

"Loki!" his older brother's booming voice interrupted the peaceful scenery. Thor bounded up to him, a medium sized ax in hand, "How's say you let me teach you how to swing an ax Father taught me well, I can easily teach you." he sloppily brushed a renegade lock of hair out of his eyes. Sweat was already beading on his brow.

Loki's mouth pinched up in distaste, "No, thank you." he crossed him arms, "I need to practice some new incantations that Mother assigned me.

Thor huffed, upset that Loki had refused him, "Come now, Loki. The world is a lot more relentless than it seems from within the palace walls. A young boy and his tricks will never make it." 

Loki bit his cheek. He'd heard all this enough from Odin, he /really/ didn't want to hear this from Thor. Loki wasn't very large or strong by Asgardian standards. He didn't want to be a warrior, not when there were dozens of warriors that could easily be compared to him. Loki hated to appear weak, so he took up sorcery and speech. "Thor, why don't you hold your tongue?" he snapped. "I have no interest in throwing an ax around like a barbarian!" with that, he turned his back and walk away, not seeing Thor roll his eyes.

Loki found a nice spot in the clearing and prepared to start his practices. He set his feet firmly on the ground and closed his eyes in deep concentration Frigga had assigned higher level spells, and this particular one required a lot of mental concentration Loki felt ready to give up when energy swelled up inside of him. A blue-green light began to lightly glow around him. He pushed a little further with his mind and then, with one final zap of energy, his figure seemed to split in half. When Loki opened his eyes, a pair of familiar green eyes were staring back at him.

Before him stood a clone of himself. Tall, lanky, slicked back, raven colored hair, it was an exact copy of himself. He smiled as he reached out and touched it's warm cheek, "Amazing." he murmured. It was so life-like.

FWONG! . . . skitter, skitter, skitter

Loki yelped as he leaped back just in time to avoid being hit by an arrow. The arrow went through the clone, despite how solid it had felt, and skittered over the gravel. The clone rippled and disappeared. Loki's blood boiled. He turned to look at his brother, throwing a menacing glare at him.

Thor stood with his hands spread a bow in his left, and a smile on his face, "Sorry!" he said, "My hand slipped." by his posture, Loki knew that his hand had, in fact, not "slipped". His pale face turned a dark shade of scarlet.

"Thor!" he yelled, marching over to where his brother stood by the shooting range, "What the Hel do you think you are doing?" his hands moved sporadically as he yelled, "Do you have /any/ idea how hard I worked just to conjure that clone?"

His expression turned defensive, "I said it was an accident!" he protested.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Accident my arse!" he growled. He shook his head.

Thor sighed, "Okay, it /wasn't/ exactly an accident." he relented, "But, come now! It was, what do you call it? 'just a bit of fun'?" he smiled at him, a smile that would make most women swoon. But Loki was not amused.

"No, it wasn't a 'bit of fun', Thor! I take my studies very seriously - something you should try doing for once in your life-"

"What are you talking about, Loki? I'm out here every day, sun up until sun down /training/ to protect this realm. Just as our father does!"

"I'm talking about studies on the more intellectual level, something you should try! Countless Asgardians can swing a sword and be accepted. I prefer to be known, not just another soldier."

"By waving your hands and making illusions? I've never heard of a more cowardly to fight."

"Thor!-You're such a dumb ass! Young boy you call me? You're the boisterous oaf that goes looking for a fight! At this rate, father will /never/ chose you to ascend to the throne!" he threw in as much hate into his voice as possible. He'd had it with Thor.

Thor gave an outrageous look. A look of hurt, rage, "You know what, Loki?" he threw down his bow, "I am done talking to you." then his quiver followed and he marched away.

Loki rolled his eyes. Just like his brother, always diving head first into a battle of brawn, but when it involves communicating, he's just about as useful as a sack of potatoes. Afterwards, Loki headed towards the Great Hall. Here found several people, including his parents, breaking their fast. Thor was nowhere to be seen. Loki silently sat down in his seat. He picked at the platter of fruit and breads that had been placed before him. A few minutes passed and Thor was still nowhere to be seen.

"Loki, where is your brother?" Odin's voice boomed from across the table.

He shrugged, "I know not, father. I am not is keeper." he tried to say this without sounding too disrespectful.

Odin huffed but dismissed his words with the wave of a hand, "That boy, he works himself too hard. Always out there training. Oh well." His finger made a small circle over the metal covering his wounded eyes, it was a happen he'd formed in recent years.

With that, the usual chit-chat continued and everyone continued eating. When Loki was done, he stood, dismissing himself from the table, and left the dining hall. Thor hadn't come to break his fast, so he decided he would find him.

Loki searched all throughout the palace: the courtyard, the training grounds, his bed chambers, the weaponry; he even went back and double checked the dining hall to see if he'd turned up. Nothing. When he asked those around him if they'd seen Thor, they'd all frown and tell them that they hadn't or that they thought they had, indeed, seen him somewhere. But, when Loki would go to the place they directed him, Thor was nowhere to be seen. By the time it was mid-day, Loki gave up his tedious search.

"God's damn it! It should be hard to find an Oaf as big as he!" he muttered and started to head towards his chambers. Turning a corning, he stopped dead in tracks. There was Thor, his back to him, heading in the other direction, "Thor!" he called out and quickened his pace, "Where have you been all morning?" no response came, "Thor!" Loki's steps faltered until they stopped and Thor disappeared around another corner. Thor was ignoring him. For what reason , Loki had no clue. I hadn't been too harsh with his words this morning, did something happen after he left? He would just have to ask him the next time he saw him. He coaxed his feet into moving as he walked the remainder of the trip to his bed chambers.

*The Next Day*

Much like yesterday, Loki couldn't find Thor anywhere. Was he avoiding him completely? If so, then why? He didn't understand.

*Five Days Later*

"The poor chap." said Volstagg, stuffing his mouth with broiled turkey, "He works himself too hard."

"I know." replied Frandall, "To just take on night training like that? He's not ready. That adolescent is pushing himself too hard."

"I understand not why the Allfather is allowing him to participate during the night training." added lady Sif, "He may be heir to the throne, but he is still just a boy." Loki's ear perked up as he heard the conversation, "He trains all night, but has no discipline to make an appearance during the day. At this rate, he's going to sleep his life away until he's old enough to fight in combat."

"Thor has taken up night training?" Loki asked.

The warriors three and Sif turned their gazes onto him, "Well, yes, he has." lady Sif told him.

"Did he say why?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No." Hogun spoke, "He won't tell anyone why. The others nodded in confirmation.

Loki pursed his lips, "Well. . . what time would he normally leave to train?" he asked, "I have reason to speak to him."

They all stared at him for a moment, "After the evening feast." Volstagg finally spoke, "That's around the time he normally gets up to train.

Loki nodded and gave his thanks before getting up and leaving.

*That Night*

Loki dismissed himself from the table early that evening, immediately heading towards Thor's chambers. When he arrived, he found that the door was closed, which meant that Thor's door was still there. It was a bad habit of his, leaving doors open, but at least Loki knew where he was. He lifted his hand and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a gruff, sleep stricken voice called from within.

"Brother, I wish to request your counsel." he said in a voice loud enough to be heard through the door separating them.

There was silence and then, finally, the door swung open. Thor stood at the entrance, blocking out his line of sight into the room. He was already dressed in his usual training gear, and his hair was tied back in a messy pony tail. He looked Loki over with stone cold eyes and a blank expression for a moment before stepping to the side and waving him. Loki took the invitation and entered, the door shutting behind them. Loki looked around Thor's room. Messy. As per usual. Pillows and clothes were unceremoniously strewn across the room. His bed was unmade, and the only thing that was clean was the desk that Frigga had supplied him for his studies. It's been unused for a long time.

"What be your business here?" Thor asked as he busied himself checking the leather straps if his gear, "Hurry and speak you mind, and then be on your way, I am very busy." he said a curtly as possible.

"I wish to know why you took night training." he told him, "To do that so suddenly is rather odd, would you think." he paused and waiting for Thor to respond, but a moment later he blurted, "And I feel like you've been avoiding me lately."

Thor stared at him.

Loki became annoyed by his silence, "Well?"

"It's not anything of importance why I've taken up night training." Thor told him, "And I've told you, I am very busy lately. I can't always have time to comfort you when the a bully comes and picks on you."

Loki flushes red, "I don't need you to protect me. I am very capable of protecting myself, thank you very much!" Loki was outraged by Thor's words. Where the Hel had that come from?

He shrugged, "if you're done speaking, I need to be off." he moved and opened the door, his eyes turning on him as he expectantly waited for Loki to leave.

"I shan't leave! You have been ignoring me, I know it!" he took a step forward, "Ignoring me when I tried to speak with you earlier this week, not showing up to meals; I only found out where you've been by overhearing a conversation with your comrades. I demand an explanation!"

"I do not owe you an explanation." Thor said in a cold voice.

"I care not of what you owe, tell me!" he yelled.

Thor seemed to internally snapped, "Fine!" the door was slammed shut, "Do you want to know why?" he took a step closer to Loki, "Do you?" he continued his advancement, causing Loki to cornered, "You embarrassed me that morning in training, you shamed me!" he shook my head, "Calling me unfit to be king? You have no idea how idiotic you made me feel! It took all my strength to just not slug you with all my worth then and there!"

Loki feared a little but for himself as Thor's tempered continued to flare as he spoke, but he did not show it, "Well then why didn't you? You have every right to, as an upperclassmen, and the crown prince, you could have defending your honor! There was no reason why you just disappeared of the face of the realm while you sulked in the darkness!"

Thor's nostril's flared. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, "You-. . ." with a suddenness that took Loki, Thor leaned forward. Loki instinctively took a step back, but the desk was in the way, so he ended up on top of the desk. The fear he'd felt earlier was now plain on his face.

"Thor. . ?" he whimpered, "Wha . . . are you. . ?" he propped himself up on his arms.

Thor's eyes opened halfway, his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks, "The reason why I didn't hit you?" one of his hands came up to cup Loki's face. He paused for half a second and then pressed his lips to Loki's. He was hesitant at first, but then became for forceful as he nudged Loki's lips apart.

Loki gasped as he was kissed, his jaw clenched. He didn't understand what Thor was doing. He flinched slightly as he felt Thor's tongue graze over his teeth. His lips felt so warm against his own. Half-reluctantly, Loki let his jaw slacken, in turn letting Thor invade his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, drinking in the feeling of Thor's tongue as it intertwined with his own and lapped at the roof of his mouth.

He froze, stiffening in Thor's grip. Wait. what am i doing?! Thor is my brother - no, this isn't natural. he pushed Thor away. Why? His hand went up to cover his lips, red and flushed from the unexpected kiss.

Thor's eyebrows knitted,"I love you. That is why." Thor didn't move, he was waiting for Loki to say something.

Loki's cheeks turned a scarlet red, ". . . No, we're brothers.' he scooted further away, "we can't and even if we could-' he bit his cheek, 'I don't feel the same!" he yelled. He bit his lip. He wouldn't admit it to Thor that he actually enjoyed the kiss, that the feeling of his lips still lingered on his and excited him, the his heart still pounded in his chest. No, he did not.

Thor frowned, 'Now, even I know that is a lie, he leaned forward as if the grab Loki's shoulders.

"No!Stop!" Loki pushed Thor's hands away and slid off the side of the desk, "Just- leave me alone!" he darted out of the room and sprinted down the hall. When he heard Thor's voice echo after him, he muttered a few quick words and cast an invisibility spell. When Loki finally reached his chambers, he quickly ducked inside, slamming the door shut behind him. The invisibility spell subsided. His breath was labored as he pressed his back to the door as if Thor were about to try to bust through. His knees buckled and with a whimper, he slid down to the floor. He bury his face in the shaking hands.

What the Hel just happened? He asked himself. Thor . . . love me? - No! That's impossible! He can't, we're brothers! The thought of how Thor's lips had felt on his made him shiver. He shook his head. No! That was just a natural reaction of the body. Hormones, as Midgardians say. . . But Loki knew it wasn't "hormones", Asgardians don't have the same kind of hormones as Midgardians. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

*The Next Day*

Now the roles have switched: Thor is trying to find Loki, and Loki is trying to avoid him. He just didn't want to deal with all the complications of that stolen kiss. He wished he could forget it completely, but the universe isn't too kindly. Thor started training during the day again; Loki trained in his room. Thor would come to meals; Loki would quickly dismissed himself from the table before he had the chance to speak to him. Loki constantly felt the watchful eyes of his parents, but ignored them. But it seems that Thor is a bit more persistent in finding someone than the emotionally wrecked Loki.

*

"Loki!" Loki looked froze and slowly looked over his shoulder. There was Thor, coming towards him from the Other side of the hall. He turned back around and headed for his room. Dinner must have just ended by now, "Loki!" his brother's voice echoed throughout the hall. He hear the thuds of Thor's boots quicken in frequency and began to panic.

I've got to get to my room, I'll be safe there. Just down this next corridor. Thor was still right on his heels all the way to his room. Loki quickly opened it and ducked inside as he hastily tried to slam shut so he could lock it, but Thor's boot got in the way.

"Loki!" Thor called again, sticking his face in the crack, "Loki, please. Stop running from me.

Loki slammed his shoulder against the door to brace it against Thor, "No! Leave me alone! I do not wish to speak to you! Go away." he partially hid his face from Thor's line of sight. He gasped as Thor rammed his own shoulder against the door, throwing Loki back a few feet. The door swung open the rest of the way and Thor marched in. Loki backed away.

"Loki! Stop it with these games!" his hand whipped out and he slammed the door shut, "It's rather childish."

"Childish?" Loki laughed, "And what you did to me is not?" Loki felt uneasy. He took another step back and his back made contact with the wall.

"At least I had the decency to speak to you when you asked." Loki opened his mouth, but the closed and looked down at the ground. For once, he didn't have a response. With a few, long strides, Thor stood in front of Loki. He lifted a hand and placed it on the wall next to his head. "Do you understand how I feel?" he asked. Loki remained silent, not trusting himself to speak. Thor's other hand moved to caress his cheek. Loki flinched, shying away from his touch so, instead, Thor put that hand on the wall, too, "I love you, Loki Odinson." Loki squeezed his eyes shut. He whispered something inaudible. Thor gave him a quizzical look, "Hnn?" his face inched closer to Loki's.

"No." Loki whispered a little louder.

Thor shook his head, "Why?" he asked, "Why can't I love you?"

"I'm your brother!" Loki exclaimed, finally speaking, "It-. . . It isn't natural."

Looking down at Loki's lips, Thor shook his head, "What if I don't care?" he murmured.

Loki gulped and then opened his mouth to argue again, but didn't get the chance to because Thor's lips were on his. He gasped against him, shrinking back against the wall. Thor wouldn't let him escape so easily. His hands fell to Loki's shoulders and he placed a foot between Loki's and deepened the kiss. Loki, in turn, put his hands against Thor's forearms, as if to push him away, but he didn't. He jerked as Thor tongue invaded his mouth again, not completely fighting him, but not giving him his consent. Both of their breaths were labored as Thor pulled away. His lips continue to move over his skin, licking, kissing, sucking at his neck. A soft purring noise rumbled from his chest.

"Thor. Stop." Loki said in between breaths, "You shouldn't be doing this." he gasped as Thor picked him up and laid him down on his bed. He whined as Thor continue is oral attack, pulling their boots off and casting them aside.

"I want to." Thor replied.

He should be fighting him. He shouldn't be letting him do these things. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

"Ah-ha!" Loki moaned as Thor softly bit his neck. He shoved him off, "What the Hel, Thor?" he yelled, pressing a hand to his neck. Thor ignored him completely and started stripping their clothes off, "Thor-ergh!" he shivered as the cold air of the room hit his flushed skin as the layers were pulled off.  
Without missing a beat, Thor began rubbing over his nipples. He teased them until they were hard. All the while, Loki moaned and writhed beneath him. Then he stripped off the upper layers of his clothing and then started to undo Loki's breeches.

"Wait. . . Thor, stop." he tried to push him away, but Thor wasn't budging, "God's damn it, Thor! I don't want this!" he pushed himself far enough away from his grip and then used the flat, topside of his foot to kick him across his face.

Loki may not be very strong, but he got the gratitude of knocking Thor back half a foot and a low grunt. Thor hair was came partially free from the leather band he's used to hastily tie his hair back with this morning. He looked down at Loki with a look of hurt; Loki swallowed, feeling guilty for being so violent with him.

Thor slowly, as if Loki were a cornered mouse, took Loki's left hand. He turned his hand over to bare the meat of his wrist, and then softly brushed his lips against the skin there, "Liar." he whispered.

Loki's eyes went wide and he felt paralyzed" You aren't serious, you can't be! This all must just be a joke!" he continued to persist.

Thor sighed and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace, "But I am." he whispered, "Let me show you how serious I am."

Loki would have swallowed, but his throat was too dry. His lips parted, but no words came out. After a minute of awkward silence, Loki turned his head to the side, his eyes falling shut, "Fine." he quietly whispered, finally giving in.

At his consent, Thor's hands began to move over his pants again and his lips fell upon Loki's neck again. Loki moaned as Thor finished undoing his breeches and pulled the material away, followed by a sharp inhale-like hiss as he took a hold of Loki's half hard member.

"Nng. . . Thor." he moaned.

"Shh, it's okay. Just concentrate on the pleasure I'm giving you." Loki whimpered in response.

Thor took his member in one hand at the base, and stroked him with the other, moving up and down his shaft and circling the head. All the while, Loki was mewling and arching his back. He felt so damn good. Then Thor took him in his mouth. Loki moaned, his head falling back as his back arched even more and his fingers gripped the silken green sheets.

Where the Hel did Thor learn how to do this?

Thor's mouth was diligent as he sucked him off. Not to long after, Loki was completely hard and pre-cum dribbled from his slit. He whimpered as it twitched and throbbed in Thor's warm hand. With one last squeeze, Thor released him and pulled his trouser down and off, casting those aside with their boots. Feeling completely bare, Loki's flush increased and he closed his legs in an attempt to cover himself. Thor wouldn't have that, though. He took a hold of his ankles and spread him. He smiled down at the view Loki frowned but said nothing. Instead he turned his head to the side and concentrated on the stitch pattern of the blankets.

"Aaah-nng!" he curled in on himself as he suddenly felt Thor's mouth on his entrance, slowly working his with his tongue. Shudders raked his body and he moaned. That moan turned more into pain than pleasure Thor slowly inserted a finger. His hand came up to muffle his cry and his legs tensed up, toes curling inward.

"It's okay, just try to relax." Thor's voice drifted up from below.

That's easy for him to say. Loki thought, annoyed, but took a moment to try and relax his muscles. It took him a couple seconds, but he relaxed enough to where Thor could begin pumping his finger in and out of him. Loki breath hitched and he clawed at anything he could reach. It wasn't too long after when Thor added another finger. He ground them against Loki's insides in a scissoring fashion. Then another was added and he hit that sensitive spot just right, making Loki moan like a wanton. Drool spilled from his unattractively flopped open mouth. Thor pulled out and licked the juices off his fingers while Loki groaned from the loss. His cock was still throbbing and hard, not having met his release yet.

Thor hands moved down and began undoing the strings of his own pants. Loki, still drunk on lust, was not aware of what he was doing. It was only when Thor had lined himself up and folded his legs back against his chest did Loki come back to reality and realize what was going on. His eyes widened.

"Thor-" he inhaled in a hiss and then cried out in pain as Thor entered him. He was so big. Loki felt as if he were going to tear in half. Then Thor moved, slowly building a rhythm. 

Mewls, moans, and others of the like escaped Loki's lips. His arms wrapped around Thor's shoulders and he desperately clawed at him. This angle allowed him to go very deep and hit that sensitive spot with every agonizing thrust. It wasn't to long until Thor had him tumbling over the edge. He cried out Thor's name as he came, his muscles tensing as his back arched at an unnatural angle. Thor followed shortly after, grunting as he spilled his seed out inside him. Loki shuddered, feeling dirty. His muscles finally slumped and his legs were released, followed by Thor going limp on top of him.

"I love you." he whispered again, kissing him tenderly

Loki laid there beneath him, gasping for air and said nothing. He'd never felt so amazing before. After he caught his breath, he felt his arms wrap around Thor and they laid there until they fell asleep.


End file.
